Never Turn Back
by Anti-Sora Leonhart
Summary: Yuffie had noticed her surrounding's this time, she was in her room, her mind started to work the puzzles that were laid out in front of her.  "Wait a minute, we're in my room, with me nearly naked, Sora is over me, with nothing put his shorts and a...


_**Never Turn Back**_

**Anti-Sora Leonhart****: Well after a long wait for you guys who read the trilogy here's the next part. I hope this will end the whole shebang. Well enjoy.**

**Never Turn Back**

"_**I have to keep focus, no distraction's, no interference's, no...no...no..."**_Sora thought. Sora was trying to focus on the ride to Destiny Islands. He wanted to get this over with, once and for all. He needed total focus on his goal and nothing to distract him from it. "YUFFIE PUT ON SOME DAMN CLOTHES!" Sora yelled. Yuffie was running around the gummi ship, that he owned from his past adventures, topless, with nothing but a towel to cover her bottom-half of her body.

"NEVER! I'm a free ninja, the white rose of Wutai! I'-" Yuffie was interrupted from her sentence. Sora had turned the ship to auto pilot and got up from his seat to confirm to Yuffie he was serious. Sora was standing next to the chair; he had gotten a good look at Yuffie once again. The look of determination was in Yuffie's eyes, she wasn't going to put on clothes, at least not yet.

"Bring it on keyblader." Yuffie challenged. She was trying to provoke Sora into something stupid; she wanted him to mess up so she could take full advantage over the situation.

"Oh, im gonna bring it ninja." Sora said. He had accepted her challenge with two things going through his mind, 'We won't hit Destiny Islands for a while' and 'If I can do this right, I'll...', Sora's mind was cut off from Yuffie charging at him at full force ready to pounce on top of him.

Sora wasn't going to let that happen, he knew what she was planning and decided not to let that happen, she wasn't going to get his last sea-salt ice cream bar, not at all. Sora ran full charge at Yuffie to counter-act her own charge.

Yuffie didn't expect this to come from Sora, she dodged out of the way to have Sora run right next to her, as soon as he was in front of her she put her foot out and tripped Sora,

Sora didn't see her foot in the way because he had his eyes closed the whole time hoping for a miracle, but unfortuanately for him that wasn't the case. Sora had gone flying through the air and landed in the kitchen of the gummi ship.

What Yuffie had heard from the crash in the kitchen sounded like it hurt? Pots, pans, bowl's knives, spoons, and forks were scattered throughout the kitchen floor. Yuffie walked in to see the total amount of damage she had done. She wanted to see the look on Sora's face, and as soon as she turned into the kitchen, she was greeted by a tackle from Sora. He had her over his shoulders and was running, to where, she didn't know. Yuffie started to beat on his back for him to let go, but he only made his grip stronger.

Sora had arrived at the destination he was looking for on the gummi ship, Yuffie's room; he opened the door, and threw her on the bed. Yuffie had noticed her surrounding's this time, she was in her room, her mind started to work the puzzles that were laid out in front of her.  
>"<em><strong>Wait a minute, we're in my room, with me nearly naked, Sora is over me, with nothing put his shorts and a tank-top on...!"<strong>_ Yuffie's face had turned a bright red, her mouth a perfect circle. "W-wait a minute Sora, im not rea-" Sora had left the room and locked the door.

"You're not coming out of that room until you put some clothes on Yuffie." Sora said through the door.

Yuffie was glad that what she thought wasn't going to happen but kind of disappointed that it didn't. She soon let that feeling go and recede to the back of her mind, and at that moment she had a wonderful thought.

Sora was outside the door waiting for Yuffie to get dressed. He heard some ruffling through the door; he figured she was getting dressed.

"Ok, I'm dressed, now can you open the door?" Said Yuffie confirming his thoughts.

A smirk grew on Sora's face. He complied with her request and opened the door. He did't expect this at all.

**Anti-Sora Leonhart: Well yeah this is the first chapter to the ending of this triology hope you guys enjoy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**


End file.
